


crystal clear

by mimnseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimnseok/pseuds/mimnseok
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally come clean about their love for each other, but not in the way they'd imagined.





	crystal clear

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a cute little one shot one of my friends asked me to write :)

The smell of alcohol lingered in the room, sneaking its way into Chanyeol's nose, slightly nauseating him. He'd never liked to drink very much, so he decided to sit out on the groups idea to get shit-faced drunk and play games. He was perfectly fine with watching them and making sure nothing too bad happened. He also didn't mind being able to watch Baekhyun be adorably drunk and not have to forget about it the next morning, but he didn’t tell anyone that. 

"Okay, okay, enough games," Jongin piped up, an arm around Kyungsoo, who was almost falling asleep on him. 

He shot a playful glare at Chanyeol, and he immediately knew where this was going. Chanyeol tensed up, but tried to conceal it. 

"Chanyeol, why don't you loosen up? Staring at Baekhyun all night must be tiring," Sehun teased, dousing the bitter liquid into his mouth. 

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, his breath smelling strongly of scotch. He grabbed Chanyeol by the shirt and brought him down from the couch next to him. 

"Better view," he giggled, his voice sounding bubbly as ever. If it was anyone else, Chanyeol would be disgusted by the fact that he reeked of alcohol. 

Baekhyun lifted a bottle of scotch to Chanyeol's lips, and just because it was Baekhyun, he took a sip of it. The rest of them clapped, too drunk to realize it wasn't even a big deal. 

Quite randomly, Yixing's mouth dropped open as if he had just realized something. He stood up and just stared at the floor for a second, thinking. He grabbed Junmyeon by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen. 

"Probably gonna make out."

"Shocking."

Proving them wrong, minutes later they both shuffled back into the room, their non-stop giggling filling the silence. 

"We didn't make out but we certainly will later," Yixing said, Junmyeon blushing at his bluntness. 

"Anyways, we had an idea!" Junmyeon announced, eyeing both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

"Oh no," Chanyeol mumbled low enough for no one to hear. He took a long sip of the scotch Baekhyun had given him in the hopes of not remembering whatever was about to happen. 

"Basically, two people play. They bite each end of the pocky, eat towards each other, and you guys can figure the end out," Yixing explained, a smile plastered across his face. 

"Any volunteers?" Junmyeon asked, Jongin immediately grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and standing up, Kyungsoo almost stumbling backwards. 

Chanyeol looked to the side and caught Baekhyun already staring at him, as if considering something. 

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Why not you two?" 

As soon as the words escaped Yixing’s mouth, Chanyeol could feel the heat on his cheeks rising. He felt everyone’s intense stare on him and the boy sitting to his right. 

"What?" They asked at the exact same time. 

"Come on, just have a little fun!" Junmyeon said, picking a pocky stick out of the box and handing it to Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with wide eyes. There was nothing more he wanted than to kiss Baekhyun, but this was not how he imagined it. 

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Baekhyun whispered to him, noticing Chanyeol was shy. 

Baekhyun inched the pocky stick towards Chanyeol's lips, and he parted them in response, allowing him to place the stick in between his plump lips. 

Baekhyun leaned forward and wrapped his own mouth around the stick, and looked up at Chanyeol for reassurance. He may have been drunk, but he knew to still make sure Chanyeol was okay with it, the last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable. 

With every time Baekhyun moved forward, Chanyeol moving forward in response, he could feel his heart about to beat out pf his chest. He felt all the pairs of eyes in the room specifically on him. 

They had known that Chanyeol was madly in love with Baekhyun. They knew that Baekhyun was indeed in love with Chanyeol, too. They all knew but each other, they denied it. 

Interrupting his thought, the smaller's lips were on his, and Chanyeol's eyes opened, scanning around everyone's wide smiles. 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol tense up, and he put a hand on his waist, pulling him closer. He let go of himself, and eased into the kiss. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol had forgotten that he and Baekhyun weren't alone. He had felt this feeling before.

This feeling of the smaller boy being the only thing that mattered in the world. When he laughed, when he smiled, when he simply spoke to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun may have been drunk, but oh, was he lucid in this moment. He wanted to savour it all; to remember it all. He knew that if it was one simple kiss, he'd forget it in the morning. 

With that, he cupped Chanyeol's face and pulled him deeper into the kiss. They needed to breathe, but they kept latched onto each others lips. They were too enticed in the moment to let go. 

This feeling was all too new to the both of them; to feel like there wasn't a care in the world. Their movements synchronized, their tongues danced together, the taste of alcohol becoming one. 

They pulled apart, remembering that they were being watched by the rest of the group. They stared into each others eyes, almost in disbelief of what had just happened. Along with disbelief came relief; the relief of being so close to each other, so intimate. 

They both laughed softly, putting their heads down, their foreheads leaning on each others. 

The others had their exchanging of shock and excitement, but neither of the two could bother to care; they had just kissed each other. They had finally admitted their affection to each other with no words.

No words were spoken, but the feeling rushing through the both of them was crystal clear.

With that, the rest of the group laughed and poked fun at the two, the both of them blushing insanely. 

"I knew it would work."


End file.
